


My Purple Valentine

by MikiBandy



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F, Fluff, GODDAMMIT KINZIE, GODDAMMIT PIERCE, Let's Go Lesbians, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiBandy/pseuds/MikiBandy
Summary: A one off short story for Valentine's Day! I guess it's in honor of Femslash February





	My Purple Valentine

Valentine's Day appeared to be a day of marketing for the Saints as the gang and brand were focused on advertising special items for the holiday for Planet Saints which included arrays of merchandise covered in purple hearts and a romance EP recorded by Pierce. It seemed like everyone what the holiday truly meant, with the exception of one lieutenant who believed that this year was going to be different for her. 

 

Shaundi gradually opened her eyes, waking up to the sound of typing nearby where she slept. The lieutenant looked to see her loved one sitting up next to her, the Boss typing on her laptop still wearing her sleepwear wearing her prescription eyeglasses and focused on the screen. The brunette took a quick glimpse and smiled at her girlfriend, the two have been dating for a while and this Valentine’s would be their first as a couple. Shaundi was about to go back to sleep after resting her eyes, but a hand kept rocking her back and forth on her side.

 

“Shaundi...SHAUNDI!!” The Boss shouted out trying to wake up the lieutenant in desperation. 

 

“Errmmm what?” The lieutenant responded in a grouchy voice 

 

“How do I do this thing again?” The Boss responded, pointing at the screen. When a person loses five years of their life to a coma, they have a harder time to get used to current technology and even though the Boss is caught up on the latest gadgets, she still needs help with some of the basics such as converting different files. Shaundi is the perfect help for the Boss when it comes to technology, mostly because Kinzie would insult the leader of the Saints for not knowing complicated coding. 

 

The lieutenant sighed and took no time to do the task on the laptop that the Boss wasn’t able to do which amazed the blonde sitting next to her.

 

“I don’t know why you’re up early doing work things, it’s a special day today.” Shaundi said, she is well aware of her girlfriend being a workaholic most of the week.

 

“It’s not really that special, why would I need a day besides our anniversary to show you how much we love each other if we do that every day?” The Boss responded, lifting up her prescription glasses. 

 

“So you never took someone out or gave a gift on Valentine’s day?”   
  
“No.”

 

Well I guess that explains a lot, honestly Boss I really didn’t care much for this day either. Never really had someone give me flowers or even candy. I was just young and foolish that I wasn’t with anyone long enough to get those things.” Shaundi said with a tone of regret, the lieutenant hasn’t been in a serious relationship with anyone prior to the Boss because of her younger self being more into playing around when it came to partners. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t get anything either, mostly because I was really awkward around girls when I was young.” The Boss responded, looking away feeling embarrassed. 

 

“You still are awkward around me when you get all cute and romantic.” Shaundi smiled, even though she couldn’t see it, she could tell that her girlfriend was blushing. Despite being a badass woman who wouldn’t take shit from anyone, the Boss is easily flustered whenever it comes to Shaundi. 

 

“Only because I haven’t been with someone that is as loving as I am to them…” The Boss responded

 

“Look, I gotta stop by some of the Planet Saints to check out how the stores are selling our Valentine's Day stuff and increase profits with my appearance. I’ll see you soon.” The blonde said, kissing Shaundi before getting out of bed to get dressed for the day. 

 

Shaundi just had to brush off the fact that the Boss was someone who has little to no free time, even though the two try and do something special for a day, it’s often hard to fit it around both girl’s schedule. The lieutenant decided to grab the laptop to do her own individual work, making sure the Boss’ files were saved in the process. Shaundi remembered that she needed to lookover legal documents that Legal Lee sent to the Boss for the Saints brand being challenged with international companies with the gang’s name. Oddly enough the attachments of the Saints logo being compared to other symbols gave Shaundi an idea of what to give to the Boss. 

 

“Hey, if I got the time I’ll take you somewhere before the end of the day!” The Boss yelled out before heading out the door of their room. Shaundi had to wait a few minutes before she heard that the Boss actually was gone from the penthouse and decided to get ready herself.

  
  


* * *

 

Throughout the day in the city, Shaundi went from one speciality store to another to figure out the perfect gift for her girlfriend on Valentine’s Day. The lieutenant wasn’t satisfied with the generic red and pink balloon and teddy bear sets that she sees everywhere. She knew that the Boss wouldn’t be like the color red as it reminded her of a certain gang as does the color pink. In a attempt to get some advice, Shaundi called a few of the other lieutenants and realized how much of a mistake it was to call each one. For instance, Pierce told Shaundi as a joke to send the Boss racy pictures while she was busy. Kinzie suggested the lieutenant to borrow some toys from Safehouse and was dead serious about it, and Angel gave a generic response of VIP tickets to the next Murderbrawl. Eventually Shaundi only had to depend on herself on the right gift for her girlfriend, she didn’t think the Boss was hard to buy a gift for as the blonde never asked for anything.

 

Walking around a bright night in Steelport, Shaundi realized that there was a store right across from where she was standing that didn’t have that Valentine’s flair, but looked sophisticated which caught her eye. The lieutenant thought about what items the Boss would keep as sentimental value that wasn’t as ridiculous as a samurai sword or a figurine of herself that came from Japan. As silly as it was, Shaundi was quick to solve her problem with a pretty obvious answer and head on over to the store.

 

“She’ll love it” The associate responded, Shaundi was a bit dumbfounded only to remember how the Boss was not only a national celebrity but a international hero and that some of the Saints are easily recognizable. It also didn’t take long that the news of Shaundi and the Boss being in a relationship made tabloid headlines thanks to Pierce’s addiction to social media posting. 

 

As Shaundi headed out the store she received a phone call from the Boss which made her heart jump out. The lieutenant assumed that the Boss couldn’t take her somewhere and that the blonde was too busy for the day. 

 

“So I might’ve drove my car off of the road and onto water, wanna drive over to me so I could drive?” The Boss asked, Shaundi sighed as it wasn’t the first time the blonde destroys cars on a whim and it wouldn’t be on purpose. The lieutenant agreed and headed over to the Boss’ location which was a surprise for Shaundi as the blonde said that she was in front of a floral shop. 

 

It took a while for Shaundi to finally reach her destination, being caught up with city traffic with people scattering around during their commute for last minute gifts for loved ones. The lieutenant parked in front of the shop to see the Boss standing by the front door. The shop itself looked beautiful, yet for a store that specializes in flowers not one was shown outside.

 

“Alright, just don’t drive this off the road we just got this one fixed.” Shaundi said, but didn’t see the blonde jump right into the car. 

 

“Before we head out, I want to show you something here, I’m sure you got the time.” The Boss responded, she opened the door for Shaundi to enter the store. Shaundi was a bit confuse but agreed and entered the store.

 

Shaundi was amazed by what the floral shop offered, it wasn’t an abundant stock but the flowers appeared larger than the average array and of the best patterns. Most of the arrangements were of purple tinted flowers all in silver vases which were a good color choice. The lieutenant noticed the lack of a employee in the shop which seemed odd for Shaundi as she was greeted by five different employees in the shop she went to. 

 

“Boss….Babe, all of these flowers are beautiful.”

 

“Great, because I bought out the entire stock for you, and I might’ve bribed the florist to close up early.” Shaundi was surprised, she didn’t expect the Boss had the time to make an arrangement. 

 

“I hope you liked it, you only mentioned how you’ve never received flowers on Valentine’s Day.” The Boss looked away flustered,she tried really hard to play it off but being able to be the first person in Shaundi’s life to give her a gift made her blush. 

 

“I love it, Cecilia.” Shaundi responded referring to the Boss by her first name. The lieutenant paused for a bit, realizing that she could never compete with her girlfriend.   

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“Nothing, I didn’t expect that you’d do this much that I couldn’t even match it..” Shaundi grabbed a box out of her jacket to show to the Boss. It appeared small compared to the array of flowers the Boss bought for Shaundi, but it was just as valuable. Shaundi handed the blonde the box and looked away. The lieutenant felt bad she couldn’t match up with her girlfriend with a jewelry box. 

 

‘Shaundi….This is incredible!’ The lieutenant got surprised with how thrilled the Boss sounded. It was a fleur dis lis necklace that was encrusted with diamonds with a white gold base. It had a thin chain so that it wouldn’t dangle too low for the Boss.

 

“This is the first time I got a meaningful gift since Johnny got me that big blinged out chain...I love it.” After Johnny’s funeral, out of respect the Boss didn’t want to wear it everyday and decided to have it framed in her office, and now she could wear something that holds as much value in the form of love.

 

“You know, I think you really outdid me today, eventually these flowers are going to die out but at least I will have this.” The Boss said while still trying to put on the necklace, it didn’t take long until Shaundi jumped in to help her girlfriend. She was flattered by the Boss’ statement, she didn’t realize how much the blonde puts value in certain items.

 

“I’m glad that I was able to make you happy Bos….Cecilia. I love you so much…”

 

“I love you too, Shaundi. Happy Valentine’s Day” The two women smiled at each other and shared a tender kiss holding onto each other. Their love for each other was gradually built up from a tragic event, through comfort and support for each other, a romance was able to blossom. After breaking up the kiss, the Boss giggled and couldn’t wait to share a funny story with her girlfriend.

 

“Wanna hear something fucked up? I actually asked around the gang what to get you, and Kinzie had the worst advice.”   
  
“Weird, because she told me to borrow some stuff from Safehouse”   
  
“I don’t know about you, but that awkward conversation killed my mood I wanted to save for later..”   
  


“Yeah...me too…” Shaundi responded, she didn’t mind as she was content with the romantic gestures that no physical ones are necessary.

 

To end off a wonderful Valentine’s Day, the Boss allowed Shaundi to leave the store before her but not until a truck driven by a couple of Saints member came in to grab all of the flowers. The two women drove off to head back to HQ. Shaundi resting her head on the Boss’ shoulder throughout the drive, and the blonde having one hand on the steering wheel and another holding the lieutenant's hand. For just a moment, the Boss took her hand off of Shaundi’s to turn on the radio only to hear Freek’n You by Jodeci playing.

 

“Goddammit Pierce…” The Boss rolled her eyes, she knew that Pierce was at the radio studio to promote his new EP for the entire day and he was picking the music. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
